


hush, baby

by Consulted_moriarty



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Adorable, Gender Confusion, M/M, smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulted_moriarty/pseuds/Consulted_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i will actually have another chapter. enjoy! ! !!</p></blockquote>





	1. rotation

there's something absolutely delectable about spotting josh in a dress. the initial reaction is a soft gasp from tyler's lips, that which was just loud enough to catch josh's attention from the full body mirror. he looks over his shoulder, perhaps expecting a sibling or worse, a parent. but tyler is the one there, precious tyler. his best friend. maybe it's not the best way for him to find out, but he makes no motion to hide or joke it off as a dare or something alike. josh stays still, eyes cast over his shoulder and fixated on the figure letting himself into the room.

tyler looks away, half expecting to see josh's room had changed as well. no, nothing was different. a small bed still adorned the corner with haphazard black sheets and periodic drumsticks lay about the floor with no matching partner in reach. tyler steps over those, approaching josh at the mirror. the dress must be his sister's. it's a bit tight on him, pulling in and exposing his shoulders and hips. tyler glances towards the mirror, seeing the front of the other without having to ask him to spin. should he demand an answer? prod josh for an explanation? sure. but he doesn't. tyler tilts his head, doe eyes adorning admiration to josh's eyes popping with the color of the green dress. warm, like a forest in morning dew. strands and material cross over his shoulders, hanging loose at the back of his neck. tyler's fingers lift, gently grasping each strand to tie in a bow at the back of josh's neck. this pulls the material up in the front, triangles covering a flat chest.

josh looks ashamed when they both notice this, his gaze falling and green hair splaying from his forehead over his eyebrows. tyler responds with confusion, maybe a hint of worry, and shifts around to the front of josh.

'so pretty,' tyler muses, thinking the adjective doesn't quite sum the other up. he overthinks his words immediately. would josh think he was being sarcastic? his hands rest on the others biceps, his eyes running over josh for signs of distress or discomfort at his presence. but josh seems oddly...complacent to watch tyler. let tyler make the call. he flicks irises up to meet josh's, a tiny grin visible for the other. josh shivers at that, arms wrapping around his torso with falling eyes.

this is the first time tyler sees josh like this and he's positive it's not the last.

**.. /**

friday's at school always seem so slow. especially as teachers know their students have already tuned out for the weekend. tyler spends his lunch and after school time messing around in the gym with a basketball. these days, he usually plays alone. though josh knows that's not the case. there's always an opponent on tyler's court, someone pushing him down. josh watches through the gym door as the other spins and twitches, dribbling and talking. the words are mute through the door so josh lets himself slip in quietly. tights rub warmly under his jeans, panties underneath those and all acting as a gentle reminder that he can appear one way and feel another.

josh thinks tyler's the same, in his own way. he sits at the base of the bleachers, feet planted on the ground and eyes fixated on tyler.

'-don't know where i should go,' tyler mutters, or hums, just loud enough for josh to hear. he turns and shoots the basketball, missing the basket and jogging to catch the ball. 'and the tears and the fears...' he trails off, stopping and looking down at the orange mass in his hands. tyler turns it over a few times, appearing thoughtful. '-begin to multiply.' he sighs, appearing defeated. eyes scan the court and josh joins, wondering if there's company for him to see. but tyler's scan lands on him and he shifts before offering a tiny smile.

'hello.' josh greets, speaking the first word he's spoken to tyler since the other wandered into the room. tyler approaches, cradling the ball between his arm and his hip when he reaches josh.

'didn't hear you come in,' tyler muses, appearing to be shocked by the whole thing.

'was i not supposed to hear?' josh asks, gathering up his things and standing up. tyler's gaze falls and appears to be interested with the soft squeaking of his shoes against the waxed floor of the gymnasium.

'dunno.' tyler responds rather weakly and josh huffs a breath.

'well, you weren't supposed to see me. guess we're even?' he offers, suddenly taking a stance on an event he had yet to determine. he turns away, moving towards the exit before tyler's free hand on his elbow catches him mid-stride. josh shifts to look back, seeing pleading eyes.

'please stay.' tyler insists, letting go and shifting to offer the ball to josh. 'one game?'

**.-.. --- ...- . /**

nearly five months into their relationship, josh comes over for a routine sleepover with something new. tyler's working in his journal, his homework a cluttered mess in the corner of his room with a deflated basketball keeping the papers company. he hums, nodding his head and shifting to write the next line. the song is almost complete, a song he thinks he'll share with josh when he figures out what accompaniment he wants to mess around with. he's started on piano but it has been a process. the most progress happens when josh takes tyler to a music store near josh's home, wandering back to the pianos and making tyler play something.

tyler complains the whole time but he loves it.

he looks up when josh enters his room, the other treating tyler's home like it was his and letting himself into anywhere without a care in the world. he huffs a breath and drops his overnight bag on tyler's bed, a motion that catches tyler's interest. tyler turns in his chair, glancing out the window to see the dimly lit neighborhood. he counts the streetlights he can see from where he's sitting, finding three. the fourth one has a dead bulb, tyler notes. one that no one has bothered to fix. tyler looks next to josh, feigning a look of surprise when josh pulls his shirt over his head. he's done it numerous times before but something tells tyler that josh isn't slipping into pajamas. he swallows and shifts to face his chair towards josh, offering a wave when the other finally acknowledges him.

'what're you doin', jishwa?' tyler inquires, a hesitant smile slipping when the other pulls a ruffled skirt from his bag. tyler sits a bit taller, watching josh ditch his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop. he gasps, half expecting to see josh in the nude but a little surprised to find black panties with pink lace around the legs. the image is gone a second later when a red skirt is pulled up and secured around his hips. tyler swallows, shifting to lean forward and awkwardly trying to adjust his own jeans. 'uh, josh...' he tries to say something, trying to stop the other before they're both in an awkward situation. josh just shakes his head and holds a finger up to tyler, one telling him to hold on just a second longer. lastly is a soft white shirt that he pulls overhead before turning and approaching.

tyler leans back in response, eyes wide and fixed on josh's. is he angry? upset? tyler's hands grip the handles of his own chair and he gasps again when the other leans forward before sealing a familiar kiss. though, maybe it's different in how it sucks tyler in. it feels _incredible._ positively insane. tyler pushes into the kiss, standing up and wrapping his arms around josh's hips. josh gives into the motion and wraps his arms around tyler's neck, cuing tyler pushing josh towards the bed. they're young, it's impulsive, and josh voices that with an abrupt break of the kiss.

tyler makes a small frustrated noise at that, especially as both of their erections nudge together. but he doesn't push any further, insisting they watch a movie instead. really, anything to get his mind off how beautiful josh looks. tyler wishes, more than anything, that he could dip down between josh's quivering thighs and work a hand up his skirt. but he instead jokes about the horror flick they've put on and images a world where he's not so insanely in love with josh.

**-.-- --- ..- .-.-.- //**


	2. yes, honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will actually have another chapter. enjoy! ! !!

'it feels a bit like...i'm part of the cosmos,' josh explains from his reclined position on his own bed. tyler's on the floor, sprawled out among the dirty clothes. he's lying in a rainbow sea, scattered hues of blue and pink surrounding him in the form of shirts and bras and underpants. his fingers play with the hem of a dirty sweater, his nails pulling at the threads until they loosen. tyler knows better than to destroy something belonging to josh, or to even think of harming josh, but he's distraught. 'i watch from outside my own body,' josh's hand raises from the bedspread and creates the sky with a shifting palm towards the ceiling. 'these choices i make, or the choices she makes, are fluid. the skies keep on turning. day, night, it's just what it is.'

'i'm used to it,' tyler keys in, looking over. 'the sky and you. your clothes,' his fingers trail up the floor, wandering taps finding the lace of a pink bra. the lace is black and spreads from the material to his skin. tyler watches curiously as it slides up his arm, long black marks circling his neck. they close in, pinching his air and raising his voice. 'how you dress.'

'it's more than how i dress,' josh supports, turning on his side and looking over the edge of his bed to find tyler playing with a part of his clothes. 'it's who i am, ty.'

tyler lets that linger in the air before nodding his head. he looks over at josh and offers the world's most tender smile, a real sunshine of a glow.

'do your parents know, jish?' the nicknames have caught on, little pet names following suit when they're alone. josh shakes his head in response and tyler chews his lips. 'well...' he trails off, looking down to the cup of the bra now cradled in his palm. 'what about these lying around?' tyler inquires, looking back up at josh. josh shakes his head and huffs a breath.

'they don't come in my room.' he grins, somehow proud of his answer. tyler wishes that was the same situation, thinking back to when his father had wandered in on easter. the day his erection nudged up against the bottom of his desk. tyler swallows the thought away, sitting up and spinning on his ass to face josh's bed.

'how come you won't do anything sexual with me?' the question spills from tyler's lips and he takes on a red like the panties by his thigh. tyler looks down and fiddles with them, swallowing. 'i mean...it's just that i'm curious, is all. is there anything wrong...?' he offers it as an opening, wondering if josh _can't_ instead of he _won't._ josh seems caught off guard, stuttering a bit before he sits up, too.

'it's just...we're still in school.' which is a lame answer and tyler responds with an arch of an eyebrow. 

'so what? you probably jerk off, don't you?' a pause. 'oh, uh, sorry. is there another way i should put that? i mean, you must masturbate. we all do.' at least, that's what tyler thinks. josh shifts and uncrosses his legs, lowering off the side of his bed to the ground. he pulls a knee to his chest, letting the other leg stretch so the colorful socks over his toes nudge tyler's knee.

'sure, i masturbate.' he shrugs, appearing to not gather where tyler's going with it. or maybe he just wants tyler to speak his mind. it's tyler's turn to stutter and he now plays with the ring of the bottom of his jeans. fingertips rub at his ankle and he shrugs.

'why can't i help out?'

this time, josh doesn't speak. there's a long pause, one that makes tyler look up with an apology right on the edge of his tongue. josh shifts forward, putting his palms to the rainbow of clothing and leaning into his hands until he's on all fours. he crawls to tyler, grinning and leaning in.

'i _want_ you to fuck me like a _lady,_ ' he responds, shaking his head after and falling back onto his ass. 'but you can't. because i'm not.' josh seems deflated, his shoulders falling in towards his flat chest. tyler shakes his head and shifts forward, leaning in to kiss josh and pull his gaze from the ground.

'sure you are,' he responds, whispering kindly. 'you're the cosmos. whoever you wanna be. all of the above.' he grins, bumping their noses. 'i'll fuck you however you want, josh.' which is something tyler does _not_ expect to speak. it's enough to make him blush for talking so _dirty._ but it feels incredible. josh lightens up, eyes glued onto tyler's features for signs of lying. there's none. tyler really means it.

'even in a dress?' josh whispers, a hand moving to touch tyler's chest.

'oh yes, _especially_ in a dress.' tyler nods his head, glancing around the room. was there one in the immediate vicinity? it was hard to decipher through all the clothes. josh's room had gone from cluttered by drumsticks to disaster by clothes and tyler could only blame the end of the school year for the untidiness striking the other.

'the closet,' josh answers the question tyler hasn't even formulated yet, his arm moving to point a long finger towards the open closet doors. tyler pushes up to his feet, approaching the hanging clothes and finding three dresses tucked in the left side behind a massive amount of sweaters. tyler tugs the hangers down the line, exposing the dresses for his eyes to analyze. he looks back at josh, who is watching him with a tiny smile. tyler beams in response, thinking _we'regonnafuckwe'regonnafuck!_ but he tries not to show that excitement as he goes for the red dress with a glimmer to it. tyler pulls it out, admiring the v-cut down the front. tyler turns and flashes it for josh, holding it in front of his body.

josh suddenly pales and tyler frowns.

'what? you don't like this one?' tyler asks, looking down over the blood red glow before back at josh. josh looks down at his fiddling hands, shaking his head.

'you...it'd look better on you.' he shrugs and tyler's lips fall apart.

'what?' tyler asks softly, the dress lowering slowly. 'what?' he repeats, holding it back up and looking down. tyler blushes wildly before looking back at josh. 'i thought...we'd pick one out for you. you wanted...to be the girl and...' tyler shakes his head, lifting a free hand to scratch over his hair. 'i, um, i don't want to wear a dress, josh.'

for the strangest reason, tyler thinks that upsets josh. josh looks to shut down completely. he lifts up from the ground and leaves the room, the door slamming shut. the vibration of the wood snapping to its frame shakes down the walls and hits tyler like a tidal wave. he looks back down at the material in his hand, shaking his head.

when packing up his overnight bag to leave before the night had even begun, tyler borrows the red dress without telling josh.


	3. smile, pumpkin

tyler joseph stands in his room, stripped of morality and left with the tender cloth of a glimmering red dress in hand. the saturated dye drips like stained red roses from josh's article of clothing and tyler watches it soak into his core. the crimson trails over his nails, painting them red for his viewing. he turns a hand over, the dress wrinkling in the grip of his right hand. fingers curl and stretch, skin split red and dripping desire. he licks his lips, looking back at the dress. this has been on josh's body, tyler thinks.

he loses his shirt first, resting the dress over the back of his desk chair so that he can use both hands. tyler folds his shirt and sets it on his bed before peeking out his door and down the hallway. had he heard something? perhaps the front door clicking shut? no, no one would be home for another hour at least. tyler closed his door before working at his paints, red fingernails picking the zipper up and trailing it down with a soft noise. he shivers, blushing wildly and shaking his head.

approaching his stereo, tyler pushes a cd into a the small slot of the player and hits play. it takes a moment for the track to start but the beat kicks on first. it makes tyler think of when josh used to drum and he turns it up to an almost intolerable volume. tyler starts to nod his head, shifting his body forward and lulling with the beat until it takes over. he spins and shakes, twitching before walking towards the still lounging material that belongs to josh. tyler leans down, his nose touching the soft red and smelling josh's cologne and family detergent. his hands push down the material of his pants and he stands in boxers and socks. looking down over himself, over the lift of his belly as he inhales and the slight bulge of his underpants, tyler over-analyzes his body. he huffs a breath and finally leans down, pulling each sock off one by one.

the dress slides on surprisingly well and he shivers in comfort, thinking he's wearing pajamas or a nightgown. it isn't until he turns to the mirror that he realizes what he's done. the music fades like the thumping beat of a passing nightclub, all drowning out. the color pops the blush of his cheeks but makes his legs look weird, the muscles from his basketball days really not making sense in the wardrobe.

but, he thinks, it doesn't look _horrible._

**/ . /**

josh feels like licorice on a sweet summer day. only it's fall and they're bundled up to brace the harsh wind on their way to school. tyler's skateboard doesn't shake like josh's does, even as they tighten the bolts to the wheels nearly every day. he listens to the popping sound as the wheels click over each slit in the sidewalk concrete, staring at the ground instead of what's coming ahead. it isn't until josh shouts for him to pay attention that he stops before flying through a four way stop in front of a car.

he rolls to a stop and looks over his shoulder at the other skateboarder quickly approaching. josh has a light blue jacket on, one cut for a female's curves so it seems a little tight on josh. but josh is grinning and tyler remembers convincing josh to buy it when they had been at the store. josh, in tyler's opinion, has become the most beautiful part of his day. maybe even prettier than the cosmos they were going to gaze upon that evening.

**/ . . /**

tyler's rooftop is slanted but the sticky shingles do good to cling to their clothes. they lie back against the roof, staring up at the stars and smiling whenever the clouds part enough in the high breeze to allow them a sight into the beyond. tyler doesn't say much, just holds josh's hand and rubs his thumb over josh's knuckles.

'you never gave me my dress back,' josh comments after some time, not looking up and sending his words to the moon. tyler shifts his gaze to see the large orb come into view, wishing josh had opted to rave about aliens and ufos instead of missing articles of clothing.

'it's in my room, if you want to take it home.' he answers, seeming unsure of whether or not he even wants to give the property back. this makes josh look over.

'did you try it on?' the question lingers endlessly, trapped in the void of time and slicing down tyler's ribs. he shivers and nuzzles further down in his coat, looking to not supply an answer for josh. which, that's not very fair. but neither is stealing clothing. tyler's already sinned, why stop now? 'well,' josh said slowly after a moment, 'i bet you looked really pretty.' the word sits like powdered sugar, coating tyler and making his teeth ache from the sweetness. _pretty._ it feels...consuming. such a little word. he looks over, wide eyes fixed on the outline of josh.

'say that again,' tyler whispers.

'you look really pretty,' josh tests, switching the tense and directing it to the moment. tyler bites his lip and he knows the part in clouds allows the moonlight to illuminate that action. josh seems to grin at that, turning enough to steal a kiss. 'wanna head back to your room?' he asks softly, bumping their noses together. tyler nods his head, sitting up slowly and crab walking down the side of the roof until the ladder comes into view. he turns over and daintily steps into the highest bar of the ladder. tyler lowers himself with no urgency in mind, even as the impending possibilities loom overhead with josh coming down after tyler. he lets out a breath when he reaches the ground, looking up and keeping a grip on the ladder until josh is down.

their walk to the room is quiet, a silent click of the door closing and a discarding of their shoes before they make their way upstairs. tyler lets himself in first, sighing in the security of his room and starting to dispose of all he wore to keep warm. josh does the same, only he doesn't stop when the scarf and jacket are lost. tyler hesitates, wondering if he should do the same, before making a courageous gesture of digging josh's dress out of his closet. he approaches, eyes on the material.

'um...here.' tyler hands it over, looking up and watching when josh almost immediately puts it on. tyler watches the other bathe in blood, sliding into a sinner's wardrobe before turning and locking tyler's door. his heart starts racing at that, his mind jumping to extremes. anxiety came with it. did he want to actually do this? were they really going to try something? josh turns and silences tyler's thoughts with a maroon kiss, possessing his mind and occupying his pants with a cold hand. tyler gasps, jutting his hips towards josh.

the other seems to push him back at that, maybe an indicator to behave. he does that much, whimpering when the kiss is lost. josh lowers, though, with hands trailing down tyler's chest and tugging his pants down in the process. he wavers, thinking he's about to fall over, and secures a hand on josh's shoulder. josh looks up before parting his lips, taking tyler's arousal into his mouth and tyler has to put a palm over his parted lips as to not wake his parents with the ungodly moan that slips out. josh feels fucking _incredible_ and tyler starts to shake, a twitching hand running through josh's curl.

'ah...n'gonnacome,' tyler rasps out after a few minutes, a little surprised when josh doesn't pull off after and only continues to speed up with the bobbing of his head. tyler spasms and finishes, biting the collar of his shirt to suppress how noisy he wants to be. when he's finally done, josh looks up like he's not sure what to do. tyler clears his throat before bending down enough to pull his pants back up. he secures the zipper and button, his hands still close to josh's face as he nuzzles into tyler's thigh. 'g-et on the bed,' tyler offers, gesturing to the recently made bed. josh shifts at that, standing up and approaching before turning and sitting down on the edge. tyler smiles and josh matches the grin. he approaches and leans in, kissing josh and resting a hand on his exposed knee. tyler moves his hand up josh's neatly shaved thigh, feeling the slight prickles of having not shaved for a day or so. the material of the dress slides up as well until it's too bundled to give way to tyler's insistent hand. he loses five fingers under the material, still leaning in enough that josh's back finally presses into the mattress. tyler has a knee on the bed for support, kissing and palming at josh.

he pulls up, breaking the kiss and grinning when josh's reaction is much the same as his own had been.

'how does it feel?' tyler whispers, almost curious. or maybe he's just dirty talking. 'you like when i rub your clit?' he grins wildly, watching josh shudder and nod his head in response. 'such a dirty girl,' tyler continues to talk dirty, watching josh become more and more undone with each touch. he doesn't mean to be selfish but he thinks that he's the only one for josh, he thinks he's the only one that can provide what josh needs. 'who do you,' tyler pauses, catching himself before he fucks up. should he be so possessive? 'who do you belong to?' the question isn't as courageous as the other comments, it's more curious.

josh doesn't hesitate.

'you, ah, you. all yours.' he nods his head, tearing tyler's heart right from his chest with those words.

'and i'm yours,' tyler promises, nodding his head even though josh's eyes are closed. tyler moves his free hand to press over josh's mouth, muting and muffling his noises. 'shh, baby. you're so loud.' tyler murmurs, using his hand to tug josh's underwear down past his knees. he turns his hand, fingers pressing in at josh's lips. 'o-pen,' the request is met with josh's mouth falling open and he seems to get the idea when he licks and salivates wildly for tyler to take away on a few fingers. he shifts and moves to the other side of josh, hand slipping under the dress.

tyler's kisses are sloppy over josh's mouth, the other trying so hard to be quiet when a finger slips in. tyler should be more slow, really, but he's so unbelievably excited and josh can probably tell. he doesn't seem to mind, losing his underwear to the floor and spreading his legs for tyler. when his finger is in past the large joint, he curls it up and watches in surprise when josh cries out.

'shh, josh. josh.' tyler says, almost panicking for a moment. he looks over his shoulder, expecting his dad to be standing at the door. that's not the case though and, after a few long seconds, tyler concludes they hadn't woken up any of his family. he looks back at josh, grinning and chuckling. 'gonna gag you if you can't be quiet.' he reaches up with his free hand and tugs a bit of his blanket down towards josh's face. 'bite down on this, you dirty girl.' tyler smiles, moving his finger again and losing his smile to find it had dried out. he tried to gently remove it, josh shuddering and whimpering in the process. 'just gonna rub you, kitten.' tyler announces, dipping in and kissing at josh's neck.

there's a muffled cry and tyler feels a wet spot go into josh's dress. tyler stops at that, pulling his hand out and gently rubbing soothing fingers over josh's abdomen. josh relaxes after a few moments and pulls the blanket from his mouth, leaning up enough to indicate he wants to curl into tyler. tyler flops down with that, wrapping an arm around the other and holding him for several long moments.

finally, 'you wanna clean up?'

josh seems to think this over before nodding his head. tyler kisses his forehead and lifts up.

'i'll be right back.' tyler states, heading out from the room. he makes his way down the hallway, smiling and humming softly. this, he thinks, is really going to be just fine. they're going to be just fine.


End file.
